fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Starcie tytanów
Bobbie : 'Nie mam czasu na ckliwe wprowadzenia. pastwię się teraz nad druzyną Opuszczonych , Patrze i się śmieję z tej przedniej zabawy i szykuję moją mroczną zemstę przeciwko Valiorowi. Zniszczył moje marzenie , Quan będzie należął do mnie ! Mhahaha ! '''Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hekror i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Sfera mroku , Ruiny Asgardu '''Einthe : Co się dzieje ! W końcu otwiera oczy i widzi dziwnie zniszczony wymiar , który przypomina Asgard Einthe : To miejsce ! To ruiny mojego domu .. Nagle za jej plecami pojawia się cień .. Egir : Właśnie ! Mroczne związanie ! Nagle dziwne mgła otacza Einthe i Slepjnira . '' '''Einthe :' Co ty knujesz .. Egir : Udowodnię ,że jestem lepszym podopiecznym niż ty. Córeczko bogów. Einthe : A co z moim ukochanym , co ty o nim wiesz ! Egir : Że nie jest ciebie wart .. To jest zwykła kanalia ! Einthe ze złości rzuciła się na Egira , ale ten zasadził jej kopniaka chwycił za rękę i unieruchomił . Egir : Rozumiem , że to był dla ciebie szok . ja w armii Lokiego , ale ty nic o tym nie wiesz nic ! Einthe : Wiem ,że byłeś zdrajcą , zdradziłeś nasze światy i pomogłeś Lokiemu w zniszczeniu świata. Próbuje się wyrwać , ale nie może .. Egir : Ty nic nie wiesz naiwna dziewczyno . Nagle chce jej podać jad .. Egir : Wiesz co to jest ? Einthe ; Puszczaj ! Uwalnia z siebie niesamowitą moc i ciosa piorunami na wszystkie strony , Egir znika w mroku , po czym siada na zniszczonym drzewie .. Egir : Siła władcy bogów była zaklęta w tym drzewie , czy pamiętasz ? Einthe : Święte drzewo , było skupiskiem mocy .. Ty to robisz tylko po to by mnie zdenerwować ! Egir : Znasz tylko połowę swojego medalu . Wilki na nią! Egir zamienia się w wilka po czym ucieka w stronę pałacu Odyna '' '''Einthe :' Wezwałeś pomagierów , no to zaczniemy zabawę . Mjølnirze do mnie ! Nagle chwyta swój młot w dłoń i zaczyna atakować wilki '' '''Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) :' Mrocznie stwory z Walheimu . postarał się . jeszcze te dziwne cienie z Alfheimu .. Polana , w środku lasu Kitdelena : Spotykamy się Milda , w końcu ! Milda : Tak , wiesz jak bardzo chcę cię rozszarpać na strzępy ! Obie zaczęły krążyć w kółko .. Kitdelena : nie widziałam cię od czasów wojny w Outhworldzie .. Milda : Ja niestety muszę patrzeń na twoją gębę , gdy spoglądam się w lustrze .. Kitdelena : Ha ! Ale twoje szpetne usta nie pochodzą do mnie .. Milda : W tym się zgadam , są wystarczająco dobre ,żeby cię zabić ! Kitdelena : Nie rozśmieszaj mnie ! Hahaha ! Nie było momentu , kiedy siostrzyczko mogłaś mnie zaatakować . Milda : Bo wtedy nie miałam tego .. Zdejmuje swoją opaskę na ustach i widać jej obślizgłe , ostre zęby , łuskowatą skórę i nieprzyjemny zapach .. Kitdelena : Co ty zrobiłaś , nie mogę znieść tego swotu .. Milda : Coś pewna siebie jesteś , Ha , rozgryzę twoją czaszkę i pobawię się twoimi kośćmi . Kitdelena : prędzej ja ci rozszarpię brzuch .. Milda : Zobaczymy .. Nagle wystawia swoja dłoń , a z niej wyrastają dziwne czarne pazury … Milda : Rozpoczynamy zabawę . Kitdelena wyjmuje swoje sztylety i przyjmuje pozycję do ataku . Kitdelena : Zaraz zaznasz smaku porażki , sprawdzę jak tam twoja chęć do wypicia krwi . Milda : To jest u mnie w porządku .. Nagle wbija w ziemię rękę po czym wyjmuje królika i wysysa z niego wszystkie płyny , po czym jego martwą powłokę wyrzuca .. Milda : Pierwszy posiłek za mną , teraz czas na twoją krew ! Obie zaczęły biec w swoją stronę i nagle. . Wioska Wszyscy poza Asthonem , który śpi w chatce walczą z okrutnym Kosiarzem . Serensen : Szarża włóczni ! Serensen robi wyskok , po czym atakuje przeciwników swoją włócznią . Tnie głowy kilku nieumarłych . Valior : Całkiem niezłe .. Serensen : Jak dla mnie jesteś zdrajcą .. Emily : Związanie ! Nagle spod ziemi wyłaniają się korzenie i związują zwłoki .. Ember : Duchowa pięść .. Ember zaczyna grać ostrą muzykę po czym dziwna fala energii przebija ciała nieumarłych. Kosiarz : To jest dopiero początek zabawy .. Wyjmuje swoją kosę i atakuje Valiora .. Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : Cholera .. Nagle zatrzymuje jego cios kosą .. Valior : Mimo ,ze jesteś iluzją to robisz wrażenie. Kosiarz : To jeszcze nie koniec . Mhahaha ! Wyssanie duszy .. Valior : Co się dzieje .. ! Nagle pojawia się niebieska mgła .. Valior : Ghh Ember : Trzeba coś zrobić ! Ty kosiarzu . Zmierz się z moją muzyką ! Wyskakuje w powietrze i uderz gitarą w kosiarza . '' '''Valior ( W swoich myślach ) :' Moja dusza , on chciał wyssać mi duszę . Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Było blisko , a doszłoby do katastrofy . Serensen : Mgliste uderzenie ! Chwyta za włócznię , po czym wystrzeliwuje kilka ostrzy w stronę kosiarza . Kosiarz : To nie zrobi na mnie wrażenia ! Chroni się kosą , po czym przecina je . '' '''Kosiarz :' Co ! Nagle włócznie eksplodowały . '' '''Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) :' Ha , Po nim . Nagle dym owija arenę , po czym reszta drużyny rozprawiła się z umarlakami . Valior : to była dobra walka. Emily : Ale wyczuwam ,ze to nie iluzje . To prawdziwe istoty . Podeszła do martwych zwłok , po czym zagapiła się .. Emily : Tyle cierpienia . tyle zniszczenia . Czas uzdrowić ich . Podnosi zdobytą broń z walki szamana . '' '''Emily :' Uzdrowienie ! Nagle miejsce zostaje otoczone dziwną zieloną aurą , która otacza i jakby usuwa splamione zgnilizną i odrazą teren . '' '''Ember :' To było łatwe . Nagle wyskakuje kosiarz , który atakuje Serensena , po czym dochodzi do wymiany ciosów. '' '''Kosiarz :' Nie ma tak łatwo . Wypaczenie ! Uderza go w brzuch , po czym ciska w niego trucizną . Serensen : Zostaw mnie ! Wbija w jego czaszkę końcówki włóczni , ale on nic z tego nie robi . '' '''Valior :' Idę . Podbiega i obcina mu ręce , a Ember chwyta go . '' '''Valior :' Nie masz ze mną szans ! Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : On jest groźniejszy niż się wydaje . Kosiarz : Ksa ! Nagle się powiększa .. Kosiarz : Ujrzyjcie moją prawdziwą moc ! Kości z jego ramienni wyrosły na nowo , a kosa stała się bardziej rdzawa , po czym ukazały się starożytne napisy . '' '''Kosiarz :' Nie tylko stracicie wasze ciała , ale wasze dusze będą cierpieć . Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Moja dusza już cierpi . Emily : Nie zadziałało .. Nie .. jestem beznadziejna . Serensen : Moje ciało , nie mogę nim poruszyć .. Co za ból . Chwyta się za włócznię , po czym chce wstać i walczyć , ale się przewraca . '' '''Ember :' Zostań tutaj , Emily . Asthon w końcu się obudził . '' '''Asthon :' Czy coś przespałem ? Cała trójka spojrzała się na niego z wielką pogardą . '' '''Ember :' Pomóż wnieść Serensena i opłaczcie jego rany . Dżungla , bardzo blisko ruin Elvira : To było cholerne przeżycie. Te dwa cepy śmiały mnie powalić. Wukong : Masz i ochłoń trochę . Podaje jej ogonem Ananasa , ta go bierze i spopiela w dłoniach . Elvira : Nie dawaj mi tutaj tych nędznych warzyw ! Wukong : To są owoce. Zobacz jakie pyszne ! Rzuca w nią pomarańczami . Elvira : Jeśli jeszcze raz tak zrobisz , przywiążę cię do drzewa i będę ci kapała lawą prosto w oczy i Omni regum ashante ! Wukong : To ostatnie nie miało sensu , ale wiem ,ze beze mnie nie będziesz w stanie przeżyć . Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : On na serio zasługuje na śmierć ! Przy nim nie mogę być sobą . Elvira : Ruszmy , musimy w końcu znaleźć spokojne miejsce , gdzie spotkam kogoś i poznęcam się nad nim . Oboje pośpieszyli i po kilku minutach wychodzą z dżungli. Elvira się wywraca . Elvira ; Ty ! zabije cię ogniem piekielnym , usmażę cię jak .. Wukong : Rozejrzyj się .. Elvira unosi głowę i rozgląda się . Widzi ruiny dziwnej świątyni , przed która stoi dziwny posąg mrocznego akolity . Oboje postanowili ruszyć w stronę miejsca . Elvira : To miejsce , owiane chaosem i zniszczeniem . Połączone dodatkowo niesamowitą mocą . Wukong : To nie dla mnie .. Chce uciec , ale Elvira chwyta go ogonem . '' '''Elvira :' Nie tak szybko. Rozejrzymy się . Sfera Mroku , Pałac Odyna w Asgardzie Witać miotającą piorunami Einthe , ciosa wilkami jak popadnie. '' '''Einthe :' Nie wyszła z wprawy. Nagle od tyłu rzuca się wilk . '' '''Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jeszcze jeden , to łatwo pójdzie . Chwyta , rzuca nad sobą i przygniata młotem. '' '''Einthe :' Zobaczymy , na co cię jeszcze stać. Chwyta swój młot po czym leci w stronę pałacu i wyważa drzwi . Egir : Jak miło cię widzieć . Wilki , nie dały odpowiedniej zabawy ? Einthe : Ja już wiem o co ci chodzi !~ Egir : Czyżby ? Chyba nie. Einthe : Zdradziłeś mój lud i swoich braci. Jak możesz patrzeć w swoje odbicie. Egir ( W swoich myślach ) : Niczego nie pojmuje. Chwycił za dziwny kamień , wstał z tronu Odyna i szyderczo się zaśmiał . '' '''Egir :' Pewnie wiesz , ze to jest iluzja. Einthe : Nie podchodź , nie będę miała dla ciebie litości ! Unosi rękę i widać zbierającą się błyskawicę . '' '''Egir :' Muszę ci jednak wszystko wyjaśnić. Opowieść Egira Egir wysyła kruka , który siada na ramieniu Einthe i nagle widać wizję z przeszłości . Tęczowy most , Asgard około 1300 lat temu Widać prawdziwy Asgard . Widać jak Einthe siedzi na mitycznym tęczowym moście. '' '''Einthe :' Ciekawy jest ten świat. Naprawdę. Nagle podchodzi do niej Loki . '' '''Loki :' Rzeczywiście , wspaniały. Ty musisz być Einthe . Miło cię w końcu poznać . Einthe : A ty jesteś ? ty jesteś panem tego mostu .. Jak się nazywał ? Loki : Nie jestem nim . Zwą mnie Loki . Jestem jednym z wielu bogów. Einthe : Loki .. jesteś jednym z dzieci dziadka ? . Loki : Zgadza się . Einthe : Miło cię było spotkać. Oboje się śmiali . '' '''Loki :' Chciałbym ci coś podarować . Oto mały dar ode mnie . Kucnął i przystawił rękę do jej czoła , po czym coś jej zrobił i zniknął . '' Pałac Odyna Asgard około 1300 lat temu ''Nagle wbiega Einthe do pałacu . '' '''Einthe :' Wybacz mi , nie chciałam się spóźnić . Elrick : Witaj moja kochana . Einthe : Jak miło .. Daje jej buziaka w policzek. '' '''Odyn :' Nie po to zebrałem wszystkich bogów ! Tutaj znajduje się zdrajca naszego ludu ! Nagle Einthe przedziera się przez bogów i widzi związanego Lokiego .. '' '''Thor :' Ten człowiek dopuścił się karalnego czynu ! zdradził nasz świat i chciał doprowadzić do Ragnaroku ! Loki : I tak nie utrzymałbyś władzy w swoich rękach. Jesteś za stary Odynie i czas ,żeby młodzi bogowie przejęli tą krainę . Spojrzał się na Einthe , która wpadła w ręce Elricka . '' '''Elrick :' nic ci nie grozi . Einthe : On mnie przeraża . Odyn : Nie bój się dziecko . Skazuję tego zdrajcę na wieczną karę . Jomurgard , mityczny wąż przez tysiąclecia będzie cię raził jadem prosto w oczy ! Loki : Ty głupcze , jeszcze dosięgnie cię mój gniew ! Wyrwał się z okowów , po czym rzucił się i wyrwał Einthe z rąk Elricka po czym wyleciał z pałacu . Za nim wyleciał '' '''Egir :' Już idę . Elrick : Nie tak szybko ! Nagle zrobiło się zakłopotanie . '' '''Thor :' Mam ruszyć za nimi , mój ojcze ? Odyn : Nie , to będzie próba , niech młodzi dowiodą swojej wartości . Thor : Ale ojcze , on jest zbyt potężny . Odyn : oni muszą sami z tym sobie poradzić . Tęczowy most , Po ucieczce Lokiego . Loki : Czas na mój plan ! Opętanie umysłu ! Nagle Einthe otoczył dziwny obłok i straciła przytomność . '' '''Loki :' teraz czas na realizację mojego planu ! Nagle od tyłu chce go uderzyć Egir , ale mu się to nie powodzi . '' '''Loki :' Głupcze , nie wiesz co cię za to czeka ! Egir : Uciekasz się do głupich sztuczek . Rzuca w niego śmiertelną trucizną , ale on omija wybuch i chwyta co za ręce . '' '''Loki :' Teraz czas na zdradę . Nagle znika i rzekomo tworzy iluzję , którą niby zabił Egir . Egir : Ty zawistniku .. Nagle budzi się dziewczyna .. Einthe : Co się stało , nie pamiętam nic .. Zaraz . Loki ! Egir : To nie moja sprawka . Einthe : Ty zdrajco .. Jak mogłeś .. Egir : Uwierz mi to nie ja ! Elrick : Nie wierz jemu . On całe życie spędził u boku mrocznych zakamarków. Mimo ,że macie to samo pochodzenie, Nie jest godzien by zwać się twoim bratem . Zdradził również swoją rodzinę ! Egir : Ty .. Nagle przejście znika , po czym cała trójka ląduje w Midgardzie *( Ziemia ) '' Kontynuacja , ruiny pałaców '''Egir ;' Teraz już wszystko wiesz. Ta iluzja i ciemne moce Lokiego cię opętały. Mimo , że jestem zabójcą i wychowałem się w mroku , nigdy nie zdradziłem ciebie . Nigdy nie zaradziłbym swojego . Upuściła ręce , po czym podeszła do niego . '' '''Einthe ;' Skąd mam ci wierzyć . Egir : Nie chciałem ciebie nigdy skrzywdzić.. Elrick to fałszywy kłamca , a takich nienawidzę. Einthe : Czemu mi nioby pomagasz ! Egir : Dla swojego spokoju . Już czuje ,ze słabnę , bo okazałem ci za dużo uczucie. Muszę wrócić do Moich rodziców . Nagle dziewczynie poleciała łza , a Egir podszedł do dziwnego piedestału . Einthe : Wybacz mi .. Nie wiedziałam . Egir : Teraz nie czas na czułe słówka . Czas się przenieść . Einthe : Kamienie runiczne Norm .. Egir : Zgadza się , pozwalają przenieść się miedzy światami . ‘ Einthe : Ragnarok nie miał miejsca , ale i tak muszę to sobie wyjaśnić z ojcem . Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) : Czas żebym dowiedziała się wszystkiego o tym wydarzeniu ., I tylko jeden człowiek może mi udzielić odpowiedzi. Egir : Więc wracamy razem . Oboje położyli ręce na piedestale . '' '''Einthe :' Dzięki ci za wszystko . I dzięki ,że oszczędziłeś śmiertelników. Egir : To była tylko zabawa , mamy zresztą ważniejsze przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie , które nie znajduje się w tym wymiarze . Chwilę potem dziwne światło otula ich , po czym znikają , a mroczna kula przestaje lewitować , a kula pada na ziemię. Po chwili widać , jak dziwny promień pojawia się na ruinach zamku . unosi się w stronę nieba. '' Wzgórze '''Kiyoko :' Już się czuję lepiej. To naprawdę mi pomogło . Bob ; Uf .. Nie mam siły . Lisa nieco odeszła i spojrzała w niebo . '' '''Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) :' Yukimura san .. Dlaczego ? Nagle widzi blask wydobywający się z ruin zamku . '' '''Kiyoko :' Einthe chyba przegrała. Lisa : Ona nie zginęła. To światło . Myślę , że spełniła swój największy cel . Bob : Szkoda mi ich .. Oboje przybrali smutne miny . '' '''Kiyoko ;' Nie załamujcie się , póki będziemy trzymać się razem damy radę ! Wystawia rękę '' '''Kiyoko :' Jeden za wszystkich .. Lisa przykłada rękę '' '''Lisa :' I wszyscy za jednego ! Bob : Zawsze razem . Wszystkim poprawił się nieco nastrój i nagle Kiyoko mogła normalnie chodzić . '' '''Bob :' to był cud . Kiyoko : To nie cud , to tylko podarunek , od przyjaciółki z drużyny . Wszyscy usiedli i nieco podbudowani odpoczęli i zajadali to co udało im się wynieść z zamku . '' Las , blisko bunkru .. '''Catherine :' Ta idiotka , ona dała się zabić ! Haha ! Hektor : Ałuu ! Nie wyczuwam już Egira ! Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : Pewnie odszedł i ta Einthe go zabiła. To i nawet lepiej . Catherine ; Niedługo ruszymy , ale najpierw , uszykujmy sobie .. Nagle pojawia idę dziwny obłok dymu , a z niego wyłania się dziwny czarny łuk z strzałami oraz obroża .. Catherine : Zostawił nam zabaweczki . Hektor zakłada obroże , po czym wyrastają mu szpony .. Catherine : Zabawne zabaweczki , a zobaczymy co ten łuk potrafi . Bierze , chce strzelić , ale boli ją ręką . Mimo wszystko celuje w drzewo i strzela Strzała po zetknięciu z drzewem spopiela je natychmiast . '' '''Hektor :' No to urządzimy polowanie ! Ałuu ! Wypluł kość .. Catherine : Następnym razem , urządzimy sobie porządną ucztę ! Mhahaha .. Bob , miej się na baczności . Zabiję cię ! Nikt nie ma prawa być lepszy ode mnie nikt ! Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : Ale ona ma pasję . Aż przyzywa we mnie zwierzęce instynkty ! Hektor : Ałuuu !! Centrum Bobbiego Bobbie : Zabawa zapowiada się przednio . Valior , niedługo zasmakujesz smaku zemsty . Lisa , nie rozśmieszaj mnie , to nie jest ckliwy romans . A ty Catherine ! To ma być nienawiść ? Co to ma być ! To są pojebane , nędzne kreatury , które nie zasługują na egzystencje. Nawet bogowie padają u mych nóg . Odwraca się na swoim fotelu . '' '''Bobbie :' Zgodzisz się ze mną .. Elricku .. Elrick : Wypuszczaj mnie ! Doznasz mojego gniewu . Bobbie : Nie będziesz miał okazji . Przecina mu policzek i zbiera jego krew do próbówki . '' '''Bobbie :' Krew boskiego .. nareszcie. Dobrze ,że ten głupiec Aikko przywrócił mnie do roli prowadzącego . Elrick : Twoja głupota cię zniszczy ! Bobbie : Twoja zniszczyła cię dawno temu , teraz żegnam ! Rzuca mu pod nogi kamień runiczny i ten niespodziewanie znika. '' '''Bobbie :' Czas by ta krew przydała się w stworzeniu znacznie lepszego projektu . Quan , teraz ty będziesz mi potrzebny. Hahahahahah !a tych dwóch , można wykreślić z listy zawodników. Otworzył dach i po chwili wysunął się '' '''Bobbie :' Czas na drugą fazę . ''Po chwili obraz za kamery zniknął '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2